Expand.
Solution: Let's rewrite with double distribution: $\phantom{=}(9b-1)(9b+1)$ $=9b(9b+1) -1(9b+1)$ Now we can multiply : $=81b^2+9b-9b-1$ Simplify: $81b^2-1$